Secrets
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: Canada and America stay at a hotel in NYC and they come across one of Canada's citizens a beautiful girl named Brianna. Soon enough a friendship and potential romance starts to bloom. Will Canada and America be able to keep the secret of the nations from Brianna or will she find out? Rated T because language...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I know I have like 20 000 000 stories I need to update and I said I would update the HRE one and the Harry Potter one. I just won't be able to until I get at least the first chapter of this one out! Also there is probably a War of 1812 one on the way... But that's a secret. Shhhh. And I might just totally ditch the OHSHC one and write a new one so... GET OVER IT! Anyways here is *drum roll* SECRETS!

?!

Matthew Williams AKA The Dominion of Canada, well at least until the 50s, look it up! Now he is simply just Canada. Well back to the story. Canada was walking down the street with his brother Alfred F. Jones AKA The United States of America, everybody just calls him America though. America had made his brother carry a large box filled with papers in case 'Anything in need of a hero' happens. 'I don't think this is very heroic of Al...' Canada mentally sighed. Of course it never helped that he would do his 'hero grin' for any passing girl. Canada could swear America was more French than himself sometimes. For once Canada saw none of his own citizens, most of the people walking past the two blonde boys were America's citizens.

"Hey, Al, how many people have we passed that aren't your citizens?" Canada asked trying his best to look around the box.

"Hmm... About 100 I guess. Any yours?"

"Not yet."

"Weird. Oh well! I'm sure someone will end up passing by!"

"Maybe. It's kinda nice having a break from all that information going through my head for once though." That didn't last long though. A couple minutes later a girl with long dark brown hair that almost looked black, forest green eyes with an ocean blue tint and pale skin though it complimented her dark hair.

"Bro! That girl looks like a real life Snow White!" America said to his brother after he was sure she was out of hearing distance.

"Al, you have a Disney addiction and that girl is one of my citizens..." Canada sighed.

"Oh! What's her name then?"

"Brianna Lebeaulys... She is 18... Her family was originally from France... They moved to Canada in 1898... And she lives in Alberta."

"Brianna Le— what?"

"Le- bo- lees." Canada pronounced her last name slowly for his brother. "It means beautiful lily in French."

"Well no wonder I couldn't pronounce it! Crazy Frenchies!"

"Yeah..." Canada rolled his eyes.

?!

By the time they got to the hotel they had bumped into about 2 dozen people because of the box America made Canada carry. They hadn't had much time to relax, well more like no time. The second they got back to the room America was dragging Canada back downstairs to get something to eat. "Come on! Let's go to the restaurant next door! I'm hungry!"

"Al, you're always hungry..."

"What?"

"Never mind..."

Once they were seated at a table and had their orders taken. America looked around Canada and saw a girl walking inside, the 'Snow White Girl'. He didn't pay much attention to it of course and just let it slide. Of course like all these stories happen she ended up sitting at the table beside them.

When she sat down she saw the two boys out of the corner of her eye. She took a quick glance at them just fast enough for them not to notice and for her to get a mental image of them. She thought for a moment why they looked familiar and remembered when she walked past them.

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt your dinner but aren't you the guy that called me a 'real life Snow White'?" She asked shyly. Alfred couldn't help himself from giving Matthew a look that said,'Yep, totally yours.' But Matthew just rolled his eyes.

"Omg! Yeah I did! Funny seeing you here though!" America laughed. "My name is Alfred F. Jones! You can call me Alfred though!"

"Pleased to meet you, Alfred. I am Brianna Lebeaulys."

"That's a beautiful name you have, Brianna. If I'm right Labeaulys means beautiful lily in French. Sorry I was getting carried away... I am Matthew Williams. And sorry about my brother..."

"Oh! I wasn't aware of that and there is no apologies necessary."

"So are you from around here?" Alfred asked her.

"Actually no. I'm from Canada." She replied.

"Me too." Matthew responded with a smile.

?!

Matthew flopped down on his bed and just relaxed after a long day. "Hey, bro, nice pretending to be totally oblivious of who she is!"

"Al, I'm to tired... But I guess." He said as he sat back up. "I need to go get a drink from the vending machine. Need anything?"

"Diet Coke!" America said before his brother walked out the door.

"Alfred, making it diet doesn't change the fact it's still pop!"

"It's called soda, dumb*ss!"

"Hoser..." Canada mumbled to himself as he shut the door. When he started walking away he noticed Brianna going into the room next to his. "Hi, Brianna. I didn't realize you were staying here."

"Yeah! I am." She responded surprised.

"I'm going to get my brother and I some drinks from the vending machine down the hall. Do you want to come to our room in awhile?" Matthew asked.

"Oh... Uh... Sure. I would love to." She answered. 'So polite...' Matthew thought to himself. 'So pretty too. Wait! Snap out of it! She's only 18!'

"Ok. Come by when you want to." Matthew said as he walked down the hall. 'He's so nice. He's also kinda hot! Wait! Snap out of it! You barely know this guy!' Brianna thought to herself as she walked into her room.

?!

A/N: Yay! I'm done the first chapter of this one! *fangirling* Blooming romance!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on Matthew and Alfred's door. Alfred, being himself, didn't hear the knock as he was laying on his bed texting someone and listening to music. Matthew sighed and got up from his bed then made his way to the door. When he opened the door he saw the familiar face of Brianna standing right in front of him. "Hello, Brianna. I didn't realize you would come so quickly." Matthew said, moving to the side so she could walk in.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" She apologized.

"No, no. As you can see Al is probably texting someone and I was kind of just daydreaming." He replied then he turned to Alfred. "Al, we have company!"

Alfred took the blue headphones with a white star on both sides off and looked up. "Hi, Snow White!"

"That names gonna stick..." Matthew half said to himself as he closed the door and walked over to the black desk chair. "Sorry about him."

"You know I'm still here, right?!" Alfred exclaimed, sitting straight up from his laying position and nearly dropping his phone on the floor.

"I actually quite like the story. It doesn't take much to tell you two have a close brotherly bond." She lightly giggled. 'So cute...' Matthew absentmindedly thought to himself.

"I don't think Al's ever read in his entire life... He's most likely referring to the Disney movie..." Matthew explained.

"I've read before! Wait! It was a book?! I thought it was just a movie! In all my h—" Alfred almost let the secret of the nations slip. This just caused Brianna to giggle again and Matthew to face palm.

"Al, let's go find a book store tomorrow, eh?" Matthew said, getting up and leaning against one of the beige walls looking out the window staring at the view of New York at night, busy streets, lights and very tall buildings.

"Aren't you going home tomorrow though?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yeah... Go find a book store yourself then." Matthew almost commanded.

"I'm going home tomorrow too. Speaking of, I should probably get some rest since my plane leaves early." Brianna said, waving goodbye and walking out the door. Alfred waved his -well in his mind- adorable wave. Matthew just waved and walked back over to his bed flopping down onto it once again.

"Ain't she pretty?" Alfred asked the rather rhetorical question.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Matthew turned away from his brother to hide the deep red blush that spread across his cheeks. 'More like beautiful!' Matthew thought.

"Yeah! She really is! I just realized, she's going home tomorrow! She might be on the same flight as you!" Now Matthew was blushing so much he looked like one of Spain's tomatoes, he just buried his face in his hands. Alfred noticed this action and silently got up then stood behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. This caused Matthew to turn around and Alfred saw his beet red face.

"I knew you liked her!" Alfred laughed triumphantly.

"Shut up! I do not! It would go against the rules. You know what happened to Papa and Jeanne D'Arc..."

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Alfred held his hands up in surrender, even though he started to have a fake -and may I add awful- coughing fit and in between coughs saying "Doesn't change the fact you like her."

Fed up with Alfred's teasing Matthew got under his covers and said, "Go to sleep, Al." With that he turned off the light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yay! The new chapter is finished! Don't worry any of you that like the HP and APH fic! I won't neglect it!


End file.
